Happy Easter
by WolfMarauder
Summary: Just a cute, fluffy oneshot about Teddy's first Easter. AU because Tonks and Remus are still alive. Please Read and Review!


**So, this is just a little something that popped into my head while dying Easter Eggs yesterday. Basically, it is Easter and Tonks goes a bit over board. The are obviously both still alive because I just like to pretend they didn't die. Warning: this is sweeter than Easter chocolate and may just rot your teeth.**

**If I owned Harry Potter, this would be canon. It, however, is not.**

* * *

"Remus! Remus, get up!" Tonks continue to prod her heavily sleeping husband and place gentle kisses on his head, but was only able to illicit a low grunt in response. She was fast losing her patience. She rose from the bed and yanked the covers from him with a low chuckle. Remus shivered at the sudden cold.

"What was that for?" he whined, eyes still firmly clamped shut.

"It is Teddy's first Easter," she said, "That means you have to go be Peter Cottontail and hide the eggs."

"Dora, I don't suppose you noticed that Teddy is not even a year old yet. He cried when we took him to have his picture taken with the Easter Bunny. I sincerely doubt he is going to want to spring up at the crack of dawn to hunt for eggs, much less remember it when he is older."

"I'll remember it and we will have pictures to prove we did it! As for the Easter Bunny, the idea of a man dressed as a giant bunny rabbit scares me too!"

"Then why did we do it?" Remus asked from beneath the pillow he had pulled over his head.

"It is a milestone!"

"Dora, it is five o'clock on a Sunday morning! Please, have mercy!"

"No, Remus," she cried in exasperation, "It is his first Easter and we are doing it right!"

"Fine," he grumbled, pulling himself out of bed. Tonks could have sworn she heard him mutter something about _younger spouses_ and _has more energy_.

A few hours later, Remus couldn't help but think his early wakeup call was well worth it. He and Tonks each held one of Teddy's chubby little hands as their son toddled around the back garden on unsteady legs. He still hadn't mastered the art of walking yet, even though Remus insisted he was very advanced for his age, so his mum and dad had to help him. Soon, they came across a brightly colored egg in the grass. They allowed Teddy to crawl to egg and pick it up. He stared at it with an expression of wonder on his face. Suddenly, he scrunched up his face and his hair turned bright purple to match the egg.

"Remus, look!" Tonks cried as she snapped away with the camera. Teddy clapped his pudgy little hands when she changed her hair to match his.

"What do you have there, Teddy?" Remus asked, "Did you find an egg?"

"Yegg!" Teddy repeated happily, shaking it in his tiny fists.

"Here, let me help you open it." Remus had filled all the eggs that morning, so he was expecting the stuffed chick to come hopping out of the egg that was clearly too small for it. Teddy squealed in delight as the toy hopped around him. When the chick hopped into his lap, he began to pet it in what he clearly thought was a gentle manner. It took some time to get Teddy to focus on looking for more eggs again after that. Every time another egg was found, to process started over, except now they put the egg in the basket instead of opening it.

When all twelve were found, Tonks and Remus were exhausted. He was immensely grateful he had talked her down from the two dozen she wanted to hide. They were now both sprawled across the sofa, watching Teddy romp on the floor with his new stuffed chick, lamb, and bunny. He and his mum's hair still matched the last egg they had found (a shade of pink too bright for even Tonks to consider). Finally, Teddy began to yawn and Remus picked him up to lay him down for a nap before they went to the Burrow.

As he watching his son sleeping in the cot with his new friends snuggling in around him, Remus felt his wife wrap her arms around him. "Wasn't this worth it?" she asked with an edge of amusement in her voice.

"It was," he agreed.

"Remus?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Happy Easter."

* * *

**Awwe! So fluffy! Fluffier than a bunny rabbit! Anyway, please review!**


End file.
